The present invention relates to a scraper arrangement pertaining to food processors of the kind in which the processor is a cutting appliance for cutting or chopping, hacking, the foodstuffs to be prepared.
Such appliances are available for use in large commercial kitchens and also for use in domestic kitchens.
One common feature of such appliances is that they include a container which is fitted with a lid, and that the lid is provided with an inlet opening through which the foodstuffs can be inserted into the container while the appliance is at work. The container bottom has an upstanding tube through which a drive shaft extends. Fitted to the shaft is a cutter which includes a sleeve which runs on the upstanding tube and the bottom end of which carries the cutting tool. The cutting tool may consist of one or more knives which extend radially from the sleeve. The cutting tool may also include cutting discs, of varying kinds.
When the appliance is being used, the container is stationary while the cutting tool rotates. The lid must be in position on the container, before the appliance can be started and used.